The Land of The Lost
by PsychicVampiress
Summary: Littlefoot and his friends wind up in the future with only


I don't own the Land Before Time nor do I own Star Wars or Animorphs. Geneva, IL is the town I live in. My character is also an old soul in this that means she's the body and soul reincarnation of someone else and has had many past lives in this case as Littlefoot's mother. Sarah Skywalker is also a dragon shape shifter and is decended from Draco and Drake of Dragonheart fame. Kyle is my boyfriend's real name.

THE LAND OF THE LOST

CHAPTER 1. WHERE ARE WE

Littlefoot and his friends were playing when all of a sudden the ground shook and opened beneath their feet and they fell down and the ground closed back up. The friends landed. "Where are we?" Cera asked. They were in a place that looked like nothing they'd ever seen before boxy, cave/nest like things lined up with little patches of greenfood and trees in front of them the friends were on what appeared to be a path of somesort and smaller paths went from the one they were on up to the cube shaped caves. Strange looking trees with no treestars on them but what looked to be somesort of silvery colored flower with a transparent center on them and vines ran from these trees connecting them and there were many more black vines leading to the cube shaped caves. Smoke came out of some of them like from a smoking mountain. "I-I have no idea I've never seen a place like this before." Littlefoot replied trying to make sense of their surroundings. " Littlefoot is that you?" a female voice asked. Littlefoot looked and saw that along with Cera, Ducky, Petrie and Spike that seven other dinosaurs had wound up among them were Shorty, Chomper, Dana and Diana, Hyp, Nod and Mutt and Ali. "Ali is that you?" Littlefoot asked. "Hey get out of there it's dangerous!" another female voice cried out the voice was young but not a child's voice. They looked and saw running at them the oddest creature they'd ever seen the creature was about the size of a rainbow face she stood on two legs that had blue baggy and wrinkly skin on them her feet had no toes! They were multicolored blue gray and white with a strange marking on the side, the creature's upper skin was brown and leathery like a dinosaur's but it seemed to big and like her leg skin didn't seem to be fully attached to her body, she had hands much like a rainbow face except she had four normal long thin fingers which ended in red colored claws her hands were pale creamy colored and had no fur on them, her face and neck were also devoid of fur or feathers but on the top of her head brownish gold fur grew out and covered the entire back of her head and stopped at her forehead her face was odd she had nothing in the way of a snout or a muzzle her nose was small and looked a little like a beak with nostrils on the bottom under her nose was a mouth two pale pink lines her face was flat and her head was round two odd looking wing like things stuck out where her ears would be, her eyes were bright sky blue and she had several nasty looking scars on her face.

"Who....wh-what are you?" Littlefoot asked. "Get out of the street now Littlefoot! Or you'll be killed Now! Hurry!" The creature yelled. "How'd she now your name?" Cera asked. All of a sudden they heard a noise like the wind and saw a huge sleek creature with a shell for skin two bright glowing eyes and no legs but round things charging at them. The 12 dinosaurs screamed and got onto the grass patch where the creature stood. " That's a road and you nearly got hit by a car it's a machine a non living object that my kind uses to move from one place to another. There are other machines with the same purpose some fly some float on the water the person inside can see you but the car can't it's not alive." The creature explained. "Where are we I want to go home! Yes I do!" Ducky replied a little afraid. "You're in the future Ducky this is Earth as it appears after...well after you guys were alive. As for how you will get home I don't know if you can nor do I know how you got here. Let's go inside my house and we'll talk." The creature replied. " How do you know our names and what's your name? What are you?" Littlefoot asked. "My name's Sarah Skywalker I'm a human with the ability to take on the form of animals and other abilities. As for how I know your names. You guys are characters from movies which are kind of stories that talk and move about dinosaurs. A series known to us as "The Land Before Time" Series. As I'm a Land Before Time fan you'll be better off with me than with most humans. Now let's go inside my house." She explained her voice was alto in tone and had a rich warm tone to it and the voice of one who knew many things. Her voice sounded familiar to Littlefoot almost like his mother's. She somehow reminded him of his mother too even though she was not his kind. She lead them to the entrance to the cave a slab of wood covered the way in but she pushed, yes pushed the wooden slab open and it swung into the cave. Littlefoot and his friends went in the room of the cave they were in was unlike any cave they'd seen for one a light shined down from the ceiling also there was no stone strange shiny silvery colored slabs were in the room. "This is a house it's where humans live, eat and sleep kind of the human equilvlant to a lair or a nest." She explaned.

Littlefoot and his friends had no knowledge of this two legged creature for all they knew she could be a sharptooth but she knew about them and she was the only hope they had to getting home. Meanwhile back in the Great Valley Cera's mother and father, Spike and Ducky's mother, father and siblings, Petrie's mother and siblings and Littlefoot's grandprents were searching for their kids Hyp, Nod and Mutt's dads alos were searching. In the Mysterious Beyond Bron was calling out for Shorty and Ali's mother looked for her daughter on their island paradise Chomper's parents too searched in vain for their son as did Tippy's mother. Not knowing that it was all part of one being's plan to save these particular dinosaurs and their herds from their terrible fate, for out in space a comet had just passed Mars and was on a deadly collsion course with Earth. Stay tuned as the gang learn more about the future and the identity of the human who saved them is revelied. Will the others be spared from exctinction stay tuned for Chapter 2. of The Land of The Lost


End file.
